Talk:Ivlis/@comment-47.67.254.87-20150831125442/@comment-47.67.194.229-20160813215452
Okay so I'm the one who wrote the first post here and I want tor eply to the post from 29th september 2015. I also read your other comments, and I have to say that I agree with you in many points. After reading the past upgrades of DSP, I have to agree that the whole "Ivlis bullying thing" was taken too far in my opinion. It is most often pleasant to see that a bad guy got what he wanted, but- I agree, it's too much. In my opinion, he deserved to pay for what he did- but he didn't deserve to get raped. Or humilated the way he did. (When Satanick brought him to Kcalb and Etiwh just to make him feel even more powerless...) BUT I was wrong about the timeline in my first comment. He did not want to steal Kcalbs power to stop Satanick and Reficul from bullying him. They bullied him AFTER he was down and lost his power... (That's also why I personally don't like Reficul and especially Satanick- they only started bullying him because he couldn't do anything against it. That's a very low move from them...) Still. He went to an innocent world, with innocent people AND a peaceful pair of god and devil. He went there, because he thought they were weak since they had "peace" and so on, so it would be easy for him to rid Kcalb of his power. He only did it to become powerful enough to defeat his father. And the attempted rape of Yosafire has nothing to do with a post traumatic experience (being raped by Sat and Ref) so my former "victim turns into criminal" doesn't work. He did it, because he WANTED to. And that makes me angry. He thought, he had so much power that he could take whatever he wants. And he also knows that Yosafire is no match for him- that makes him ALMOST equal to Satanick and Reficul. Now, what Satanick and Reficul did was beyond horrible. I admit it. He deserved punishment, but not that. And no, I do not say that Reficul is badass because she is a woman despite being a rapist. She isn't. I like her former character- quiet, wise, mysterious. I do NOT like the way she turned out to be. But once again, we ALSO saw a pic of her being stabbed and she used to be an angel. So her past will be pretty dark, too. And let's not talk about Satanick- please. And Siralos is pretty much the same... Now, Sal and Idate. Yes, Sal is the most common comparison. Mainly, because he is also the main antagonist of a game. And I personally won't fully judge his character until his past is out. I should also mention that he was corrupted. We all saw what happened to Wadanohara in the Red Sea Witch ending- her character was turned upside down. And it was pretty much the same with Sal. Why did he join the sea of death? Until DSP reveals that I won't talk about this. And now- Idate. Satanick's best pal. I really used to like him- but, if I'm being honest, mainly because he is attractive and a "bad boy". And I think this is why most people fancy Ivlis- because he is pretty. I won't deny it. Let's just think about it, okay? Imagine Ivlis being an ugly 50 year old guy. Would you still defend him? I don't think so. I seriously don't think so. Well, back to Idate- never forget, he IS a rapist. And a torturer. I liked him in WATGBS, (despite the fact the he beat up my favorite character, Old WAIT WHAT but Old beat up a wumanz, how can u like him this is totally against what you formerly said??? If you want me to tell you, tell me. Because I actually don't want to write that much anymore), because he was kinda dorky. That was pretty adorable. But in Ice Scream and the other comics, I despise him mostly. He is no better than Satanick/Reficul. All in all, a majority of DSP male characters are assholes (SATANICK, FUMUS (as seen in the new comic...), Tsumuri, Idate, Sal(red sea), Ivlis (formerly- and keep in mind, what would he be like if the bullying would stop? Maybe he wouldn't be that "bad" anymore- I doubt that he'll turn good, but I believe he won't be an asshole anymore...), ... And I think those are the "main" male assholes. That sentence you wrote is indeed right, but also remember- we actually know almost NO ONE's past. So, even Idate or Satanick could have experienced something horrible. I just mean- sad past does not make up shitty behaviour. Sad past CAUSES shitty behaviour, and you can excuse it to some point- but some went too far.